


Baby It's Cold Outside (so hold me tight in your arms and kiss me already!)

by FireflySong



Series: Pride Month Writing Prompt Challenge 2020 [13]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Kissing, i mean is it a fix it if its my own fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflySong/pseuds/FireflySong
Summary: Chris and Ash are on the couch in the bathroom and something major is about to change. AKA what would have happened at the end of Baby It's Cold Outside if Chris hadn't turned to look at the door.Written for Day 13: First Kiss of the Pride Month Writing Prompt Challenge over on tumblr.
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley
Series: Pride Month Writing Prompt Challenge 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Baby It's Cold Outside (so hold me tight in your arms and kiss me already!)

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know what to do for this stupid prompt, so just take this and go. a what if scene where chris doesn't turn to look at the door and ash doesnt give him a concussion because of it. but there's still some butting heads because they are dorks and some things never change.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at love-fireflysong if you feel so inclined!

"So thank you. For not firing the gun, and for giving me the chance to do this." And with that, he watched numbly as she ducked her head down and gently, so light it was like a feather brushing against his skin, pressed her lips to his jaw and kissed the burn mark from the gun.

Chris could feel the moment his brain short-circuited and he shut down. All systems were on stand-by and he couldn't do anything until it rebooted. So he just sat there, sitting on the couch, hands on Ashley's waist, her lips on his jaw, because this had just happened and his brain wasn't _working_. Both it and his body were screaming at him to do one thing, and one thing only: kiss her.

_Kiss her. Kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her._

When she spoke again, it was with her breath warm on his neck and despite the fact that he was literally blue-screening right now, his hands tightened their hold on her waist. "Did you really mean it? What you said in there?"

_Do it do it do it do it do it do it do it. Do it!_

Thankfully his brain had rebooted enough that he was able to respond in a breathless whisper. Because for the first time since Sam had left him and Ashley alone in the lodge's bathroom, he actually knew what she was talking about right now. "Yeah."

_Kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her. Why haven’t you fucking kissed her already?!_

Ashley's response was just as simple and breathless as his had been. "Good."

In the farthest reaches of his mind, he acknowledged the sound of a door leading to the bathroom closing with a slam, but he disregarded it. Instead choosing to finally act on what his entire being was screaming at him to do. 

He kissed her.

Or tried to. In his eagerness to kiss her at the same time she was trying to kiss him, they had definitely met in the middle, it was just that the part that had met first had been their foreheads. They collided with a small, but sharp crack that left spots in Chris’s vision and Ash apologizing furiously, but he cut her off by surging forward again and this time meeting her lips. It was off-center, catching more of her top lip then the bottom, but it was simultaneously like nothing and everything he had ever dreamed about.

They separated and just stared at each other in shock and awe that this had finally happened. Years of tension and poorly hidden crushes wiped clean with that little action. It was _liberating_ , it was _exhilarating_. Chris felt like he was on cloud nine. Head pain? What head pain? It was too busy buzzing at the realization that he had finally kissed _Ashley Brown_. 

Their second went much, much smoother. With her hands still holding onto the sides of his neck and fingers bracing his jaw, Ash used that to hold him in place while leaning into him and placing her mouth on his in what was decidedly a much more full-bodied kiss. He reacted in turn by moving one of his hands from around her waist to the center of her back and holding her closer to him. If the first had been everything he had dreamed of, then this one was exponentially better then anything he could have imagined.

"Sorry I took so long guys, but these should hopefully help and—oh my God I’m so sorry!”

The sound of Sam’s voice was more then enough to separate the two of them, but not by as much distance as either would have expected. Instead, Ash just kind of pushed herself away from him, but never actually moved from her spot next to him on the couch, and his arms never left their spot on her waist and back. There was no hiding how red their faces were though. He felt like he could have burst into flames at any moment. How they hell had neither of them heard the door to the bathroom opening?

The two of them just stared red-faced like two kids caught making out (which, holy hell, wasn’t too far of the mark) as Sam refused to look at them, just as embarrassed—if not more so—then they were.

“Oh gosh. I’m—”

“It’s fine—”

“We’re so sorry—”

“Should have knocked or something—”

“So!” Chris interrupted the two of them, and cleared his throat when he realized how high his voice cracked. “You find what you were looking for Sam?”

“Yeah!” Sam took this moment to bring up the two sets of hand towels she had grabbed earlier and all but thrust them at the two of them on the couch. “Filled these with some snow. Should help with the swelling if nothing else.” Chris didn’t think he had ever heard Sam’s voice go this high before.

Chris and Ash took them from her more then a little awkwardly, the makeshift ice packs freezing in their hands as the snow melted through the fibers.

“I’m just gonna go and grab you a new set of clothes, Ash. I promise to knock when I—”

Anything else Sam would have said was forgotten at the terrified scream and frantic knocking at the front door downstairs as hey two of them dropped their snow compressions to the floor and ran downstairs with Sam not far behind them.


End file.
